


Solas Says Yes

by elvhenphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Skye Lavellan, Well - Freeform, although I can understand why they didnt, more like, what should have happened really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, even as his mark is killing her, she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of something I posted on Tumblr a while back - totally not trying to procrastinate instead of revising and doing coursework, like I probably should be doing...
> 
> Debating on whether or not to continue this as a potential series. Let me know what you think!

He turned away, looking towards the great eluvian, unable to bear her gaze a moment longer. 'I will not have you see what I become.'

She gave a ragged laugh. 'Do you think I care? I cannot bear to think of you alone, vhenan!' The Anchor crackled and flared behind him, and he closed his eyes, imagining the bright green light searing into her flesh, opening crevices down to her bones. She screamed in pain, a raw, primal sound that made him flinch visibly for her. As he turned, she slumped to her knees, clutching her dying arm, sobbing brokenly. The magic of the Anchor had spread, growing veins of poisonous magic, and they crept up her throat, green light tainting her skin as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

'Solas…' It was a whisper, a whimper, a cry for help, one short word wracked with grief and loss and longing and pain and love, so much love, echoing through those two short syllables. It was too much. He crossed the distance between them, falling to his knees beside her and pressing his lips to hers. It was a kiss borne of sadness, of desperation, and he could not help but hate himself all the more for it. She pulled away from him, eyes wide, surprised, and he closed his own, sending a surge of magic to the Anchor, bidding it still for just a moment longer.

_Just another moment with her, that is all I ask._

He opened his eyes with the release of the spell, and he saw, in the reflection of her bright gaze, the flash of light as his eyes glowed a cerulean blue. She did not seem to be afraid, and instead leant forward, pressing her lips to his with urgency. It was as if she intended to reclaim the kisses stolen from her by time itself, by his absence from the past two years, and he surrendered.

His hands twisted locks of her hair, entwining the strands gently around his fingers as he lost himself in her. She consumed his senses, and he let himself be lost. His heart beat painfully, as if the mere thought of distancing himself from her was death itself.

'Vhenan…' It was a whisper against his lips, but the word stilled him, and he drew back from her. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, fright in her gaze.

'Please.' The word seemed to tumble unwillingly off her tongue. 'Please don't leave me again.' There was a heartbreaking innocence in her voice, as if the years of confusion and uncertainty and fear could be wiped clean by his agreement. He shuddered. It was not unknown to him the extent of her actions since his leaving of the Inquisition. But hearing her say those words revealed more than the mere reports his spies had made - he saw, for the first time, the dullness of her gaze, the shadows on her skin, the sadness, carved like a groove in the corner of her once-smiling mouth. To have her with him would be foolhardy, even dangerous, for them both. It would change everything he had planned. He would never be able to keep her safe, never keep her out of danger. And yet now, at the moment he should leave, he could not, would not, part from her.

'I will not, vhenan.'

The words seemed to hang in the air between them, and her face passed through fear, disbelief, uncertainty, and hope. Her gaze was so full of love, so forgiving, that he finally felt peace settle within him. For the first time in five thousand years, the first time since his awakening just a few years past, he felt certain of his path.

'It will be dangerous,' he warned her, and she smiled despite her pain.

'When has it ever been otherwise, vhenan?' she teased back. The Anchor seized, then, and she clutched her arm, the pain wrenching a half-formed shriek from her. 'Take it,' she begged suddenly, in ragged breaths. 'Take it all. I will not see this second chance wasted a moment longer.'

Her hand was shaking, and he took the Anchor in his own palm. 'This will hurt,' he warned her, and she cried out again as it continued to collapse from within.

'Take it! Please!'

He leant forward and kissed her one more time, and as their lips touched he sent magic to dance across her skin, flowing and covering her poisoned, dying forearm in a thousand points of starlight. They glowed, bright as the sun, and she screamed as her arm disintegrated, dissolving into electric green dust that blew away with the breeze. The spell ended as the Anchor died, and she collapsed into him, shuddering with each agonised breath.

He held her close, pressing his lips into her hair. 'You will heal, vhenan,' he promised, and felt her relax slightly against him. In the distance, there was a bright flare of magic, and voices began to call out from the bottom of the hill.

'Vhenan,' he said softly, unwilling to move her, 'We must go. Your companions have managed to enter through the eluvian.' She shifted slowly from his embrace, moving to meet his eyes. She cradled the remnants of her arm, but there was only love in her gaze.

'Then let's go.'

He helped her stand, his arm around her as if to provide a shield, and they moved towards the eluvian. Solas could hear the cries of her companions as they ran up the hill.

'Inquisitor!'

'Wait!'

The two elves were almost at the glass, and he could feel the energies of the eluvian beckoning. Yet she hesitated, slowing to a halt. Confused, he withdrew his arm, and she turned slowly to see her friends one last time as they finally reached the plateau. They skittered to a halt as they saw her, poised against the great glass mirror.

'I'm sorry,' she called across softly to them. 'I will never forget you.' She took a breath, leaning back against him, and Solas could not help but glance at the shocked, sorrowful looks on their faces as he turned to replace his arm around her.

A moment, a bright flash of light, and they had passed through the Eluvian, together at last.


End file.
